


Surprise

by look_turtles



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Mick has a surprise for Len





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble prompt: expectations

Everyone expected Mick to be the brawn to Len's brains and they'd be right. Mick loved cracking skulls almost as much as setting things on fire. 

That doesn't mean that he couldn't plan things, he just preferred not to. Too much thinking made his head hurt.

But now, he had planned something for Len. 

He had filled Len's room with dozens and dozens of flickering candles, like one of those shitty romance movies that Lisa liked.

When Len walked into his room his eyes went wide when he saw Mick laying on his bed naked and smiling.

'What's all this?' Len asked even as he started taking off his clothes.

'Surprise. You like it?'

'Yeah.' Len removed that ridiculous parka and Mick stroked himself as Len's skin was revealed. Len removed his shirt and pants and Mick licked his lips as he saw all that pale skin kissed by warm fire light. He looked like one of the bronze statutes they had stolen once.

Len moved over to bed, the sight of his hard cock made Mick's mouth water. It was long and thick and the cock head was dark red.

Len laid down on top of Mick and kissed his chest. He licked and nipped one of Mick's nipples and Mick felt himself harden.

'Oh, fuck,' Mick said as he kneaded Len's shoulders.

Len didn't waste any time, he moved down between Mick's thighs and took the other man's cock into his mouth.

Mick had planned to be the one giving the blow job, but he wasn't going to complain.

Mick groaned as his cock was surrounded by Len warm, wet mouth.

As Len's head moved up and down between Mick's thighs, Mick brought his hands downs and ran his fingers through Len's closely cut hair. He wished Len's hair was longer, if only so he could pull it.

'Oh, fuck!' Mick exclaimed as Len took him deep into his mouth. At this rate he wouldn't last long at all.

Sure enough, after several minutes, he felt his orgasm building.

Len must have realised it too because he backed off and sucked on Mick's cock head.

Mick came with Len's lips still around his cock head.

Len licked him clean, as Mick laid back and watched the candles flicker.

He saw Len get up onto his knees and watched as Len stroked his own hard cock. After a few strokes he came, splattering come onto Mick's stomach. Mick wished he could come again because seeing Len come was always a turn on.

'Come here,' Mick said as he reached for Len.

Len fell on top of Mick and they were pressed chest to chest. They kissed and Len's hands traveled up and down Mick's arms. Len was so heavy and warm that Mick felt sleepy.

Before he fell asleep he said, 'Happy birthday, Len.'

As he fell asleep, he felt Len lips brush against his own.

He didn't usually plan things, but for Len it was worth it.


End file.
